Petites Histoires
by Lexosaurus
Summary: Des drabbles sur les moments différents de l'Amity Park.
1. Chapter 1: Fantôme de Boîte

**Bonjour! Alors, je ne suis pas fluent en francais, mais j'essayerai ecrire le meilleur je peux. Je suis desole en avance pour le beaucoup de erreurs je ferai. Ouais...amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

><p>Il était une belle journée. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, the soleil brillait, des enfants jouaient au parc, et il semblait que rien ne pouvait aller mal. Mais, c'était normal pour la ville de Amity Park. Cependant, des personnes qui habitude au Amity Park savaient leur ville était pas normal à tous.<p>

"Se méfier!" un ton de familiar a exclamé.

"Oh non…" a gémi un garçon. Il avait les cheveux noirs, un tee-shirt rouge, un pantalon blue, et des chasseurs rouge. Il s'appelait Danny Fenton. L'école est venu de se terminer et il se promenait à son maison. il était fatigué et stressé. M. Lancer a donné plus des devoirs et, avec ses mauvaises notes, il était impératif qu'il les finisse.

"Fantôme de Boîte!" Danny a roulé des yeux. "Vraiment? Qu'est ce que ton problem? C'est la quatrième fois tu est parti de la Zone de Fantôme aujourd'hui, et c'est la quatrième fois j'y amènera retour!"

"Non, tu ne aures pas parce que je suis le Fantôme de Boîte et tu recontras ton mort! Se méfier!"

Danny a soupiré en agacement. "Pour ma part, je préfère des moments sans tu, alors si tu peux etre si aimable et PARTIR! S'IL TE PLAÎT! J'ai devoirs je dois faire et un examen que je vais manquer et tu as le don pour m'aider en manquant pire tellement bravo! Maintenant venir a moi tellement je te peux avoir dans mon thermos."

Le Fantôme de Boîte a repondé avec, "Je reject tes problèmes humains, jeune fantôme, mais tu ne peux pas m'emprissoner dans le conteneur rond!"

"Tu veux parier?" Danny a demandé en sortent le thermos.

Le Fantôme de Boîte a regardé le thermos, ensuite il a regardé Danny, et finalement il a volé jusqu'à ce qu'il était trop loin a voir.

Danny a souri, content avec le choix du Fantôme de Boîte.

* * *

><p><strong>*meurt* Beaucoup de temps je utilise ecrire cette histoire, cela dit il est nul doute qu'il ait été très amusant. De nouveau, je m'excuse pour le eurrers; je suis sûr qu'il les existe beaucoup. Merci pour la lecture et j'espère l'histoire n'était pas mal!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Devoirs

M. Lancer était à l'avant de la salle de classe. Il parlait de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, un livre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais il le devrait enseigner pour quelque raison. Il ne l'avais jamais questioné, bien que. Ce n'était pas son place.

Comme M. Lancer regardait aux visages des étudiants, il voyait que pas de personne lui écoutait, et il ne les blâmait pas. La leçon était barbont. En fait, un peu des personnes s'endormaient.

Cependant, une des personnes que M. Lancer aurait vu s'endormir était absent. _Où est Daniel Fenton? _Il s'est demandé.

Soudainement, la porte a ouvert et une forme a volé au-dessus de la salle de classe. Il a frappé le mur et tombé au sol.

"Oh mon Dieu! C'est Danny Fantôme!" a criré Dash Baxter, l'étoile de football américain.

"Fantôme?" Monsieur Lancer a demandé. "Est-ce que vous d'accord?"

Avec cette, une lumière brillante s'est propagé de Fantôme, et en son place était…

"_Métamorphose!_" M. Lancer a exclaimé.

"Fenton?" a demandé Dash.

Les grands yeux bleus de Danny Fenton a regardé son prof pour un moment avant Danny a ouvert sa bouche et a dit, "Je pense que j'aie oublé mes devoirs…"

* * *

><p><strong>Salut! J'espére que la grammaire dans l'histoire n'soit pas trop mal et qu'il était amusant à lire! <strong>

**Des Critiques**

**Nikki Pond: Ètudiez français. C'est une belle langue et elle est très amusant aussi. Et merci, vous êtes trop gentille! (Study French! It's a pretty language and it is also very fun. And thank you, you are too nice!)**

**Bibliophilia: Merci pour lirant mon fanfiction! Je suis joyeux que vous pouvez comprendre quelques de l'écriture. **


	3. Chapter 3: Valérie

**Bonjour mes amis! Cette histoire est après la Planète de Fantôme. Amuse-toi bien!**

* * *

><p>Valérie volait tout à traverse la ville pour Danny Fantôme. Quand Danny s'est révélé, plus des émotions sont allé de sa tête. Le première une? <em>Merde…<em>

Pourquoi Danny le gentil, timide garçon de l'école? Pourquoi pas une aûtre personne, possible un étranger ou une personne que elle pouvait détester avec pas de consequence? Pourquoi son ami?

Valérie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ces haine à Danny Fantôme si elle _savait _que Danny Fenton ne pouvait pas mal. Ce serait impossible pour Danny Fenton de ruiner intentionnellement la vie de Valérie parce qu'il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était tout un malentendu, vrai?

Elle l'a vu. Il se restait sur une maison en la forme de Fantôme. Valérie s'est atterri et s'est l'approché doucement.

Quand elle a ouvert sa bouche, une voix doux a dit, "J'ai pensé que cette conversation se produirait bientôt."

"Danny...je-"

"Non, Valérie, attends pour une seconde." Ses yeux a regardé le toit et il a hésité avant disant, "Je sais que tu me détestes et suis désolé, mais il n'a pas été mon chien et je n'ai jamais essayé tu blesser et...merde, Val, Je suis très désolé."

"Je sais, Danny," Valérie a dit. "Tu n'es pas mal. Et fantôme ou non, tu es toujours mon ami. Je suis désolé aussi pour tu attaquer sans une pensée."

Les yeux de Danny a agrandi. "Tu ne me détestes pas?"

"Bien sûr que non!" elle a exclamé. Après un moment, elle a continué, "Il est un peu bizarre, Fantôme et La Chasseresse Rouge ensemble sans le combat, ouais?"

Danny a souri. "Je l'aime."

"Moi aussi."

"Une trêve?"

"Tu le sais."

* * *

><p><strong>bibliophilea: Thanks! My favorite thing is watching French interviews and newscasts. Oh and right before I wrote this I watched a few nail tutorial videos. I'm pretty good at reading French stuff, but I actually have an auditory disorder so listening to French (and English for that matter) is really difficult for me so that's why I love watching French news so much. I get to connect the words with visual aids.<strong>

**Nikki Pond: Wow, that's quite strange. Yeah, he really should. If I remember correctly, when Freakshow made him lose control of his powers, that ended in the entire government hunting him down. You know, that would really suck to be him in that episode.**


End file.
